Submit an OC Competition (CLOSED)
by Rosemary1234
Summary: I'm doing a fic that uses a lot of my own OC's, so I decided to give you the chance to submit your own OC. All submitters will be credited, if I use their OC. *CLOSED*
1. Contest Announcment and Requirments

**Hello guys! I'm going to be writing a new fic that uses a ton of my own OC's, so I was like 'what the heck! Let's give everyone a chance to submit an OC!' So I'll be giving everyone up until January 1st to submit an OC. I will only be choosing the 6 that I think are best, so yours better be good. Of course, there can always be exceptions. Here are the things you need to tell me:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Nickname:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Fears:**

**Flaws:**

**Theme Song (Just for fun XD):**

**Mentionable Half-Siblings:**

**Powers:**

**Weapon:**

**Height and Weight:**

**Additional Information (Can include Bio or Backstory):**

**If any of this is not filled out, than you will be immediately rejected from the competition. But like I said, there are always exceptions! *wink* I may close this early if I get enough OC's. I will be posting results one day after contest is over, on January 2nd. Send info in review form, or PM. Oh, and you are aloud to submit up to three OC's. Good luck!**


	2. Contest Results

**(I decided to give you the results earlier because I've figured it all out)**

** Hello everyone! It was so hard to choose the 6 OC's I'm gonna use in my fanfic… Before I give you the actual list of the chosen ones, I would like to mention some honorable ones that I desperately wanted to pick but didn't see how they'd fit in the story: Grayson McMillen, Thanatha Thergatha, Lorelai Antiope Chiko, Violet Mikaelson, and Bella Lacrima. Sorry guys, your OC's were all amazing but I limited myself to choosing only 6.**

**And without further ado, I present to you the 6 lucky chosen ones:**

**1. Ryan Blaze Son of Zeus (Princess Of Flames)**

**2. Alexander Oliver Smith Son of Ares (Hell Devil 13)**

**3. Lydia George Daughter of Aeolus (Sara Keo)**

**4. Aine O' Durren Daughter of Hecate (The Song of the Felines)**

**5. Zayah Leslende' Daughter of Hermes (Thegreyeyedgirl)**

**6. Penny Kasen Daughter of Ares (minimonster12345)**

**I picked all of these characters for specific reasons. I think they would work well within the story. Also, I really did like Grayson McMillen, but he did not really fit into the story well so I had to choose someone else. These are the reasons I picked each one:**

**1. Ryan Blaze seems like a cool and typical son of Zeus, but the main reason I picked him is because he has a very strong bond with children and acts as an older brother figure to them. This fits into my story and its genre so well I had to pick him about as soon as I read his info. He seems like he's all big and tough at first, but then I read that he is like a teddy bear around little kids. XD I love it!**

**2. I am not entirely sure what appealed to me most about Alexander Smith here… I think that the sort of darkish tone around him sort of lured me over. I find that sort of thing attractive. XD That and I want him to meet his little half-sister Penny… XD**

**3. For Lydia George her entire info paragraph kept sending me the same sort of vibe: Bubbly Airhead. Every story needs a character that is light and airy in personality to ease tension in some parts of the story. When I read about how she falls out of trees onto an unsuspecting passerby by accident I totally cracked up and fell out of my chair! She seems like a perfect sort of comical relief and I would be honored to have her play a part in my story. Plus one of her flaws is blind loyalty which makes her all the more interesting to write about…**

**4. At first when I read about Aine O' Durren I was skeptical. I didn't really know how to feel about her, personality wise. But then I read the other side to her and I smiled. I absolutely adore characters that have two halves to them that are very clear and recognizable under certain circumstances. And I thought it might come in handy later that she is afraid of Hellhounds… Bwa hahahaha!**

**5. My mother and I were reading about Zayah Leslende' and read the part about her being anorexic. Having a character with a disorder such as that makes her all the more real as a person to the audience, so I decided to keep her and see where it takes the story. Although, 75 lbs for someone that is 5'5 just doesn't seem realistic. She would be a dead twig. So I am going to bring her weight up to about 95 to 98 lbs okay?**

**6. And finally Penny Kasen. I really felt that I needed more information on her. I'm not gonna lie, her info paragraph just felt… Empty. But reading how she could make Clarisse become a softy, and then remembering another certain OC who loves kids… Well, see where I'm going with this? Penny is the youngest OC I received and I feel the younger the merrier. The story consists of mainly young OCs anyway, so adding another felt right. Besides… I kinda wanna see what happens if I make it so she has a strong big brother relationship with Alex and Ryan. Because Alex is her older half-brother and Ryan just loves kids!**

**So again, I am so sorry to those who's OC didn't get accepted. I really did love all of the characters but I just don't have room to write for all the characters. The 6 I chose are my favorites, and the ones who would work best in the story. The honorable mentions list up above are the list of my favorites who would not work well in the story. Anyway, the story will be called "Righting the Wrongs" and I won't be uploading it for some time, so don't expect it for a while. I am still trying to work out the actual plot, but it should be easier now that I have all the characters. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed or sent me an OC! All of you guys rock! Here, have some cookies! I look forward to seeing you all again when I upload the first chapter of the story in the future!**

**-Rosemary1234**


	3. Story Update

Hello my pretty little reviewers! I have posted chapter one of "Righting the Wrongs."

All of your OC's will appear in time, you just have to be patient.

In the prologue it is told from one of my OC's points of view, but you OC's will be showing up in different parts pf the story, so you must be patient.

Please feel free to tell me ways I could make my writing better and what ideas you have for the story in reviews on it. Have fun reading!


End file.
